


想不出来

by PalePale



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePale/pseuds/PalePale
Summary: *未成年卖淫
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *未成年卖淫

Lawrence看着床上的肉体，心里想，这有什么不对。  
有什么不对呢？Stephanie是个很美的女人，连党也无法抹煞这一点。他有幸娶了这样一个美人，现在她一丝不挂地躺在他面前，对他袒露着修长紧实的大腿以及一切，苍白高耸的乳房随着呼吸一起一伏。  
“来吧，Lawrence，到我身上来。”她有点不耐烦地催促。  
可总有什么不对……Lawrence心不在焉地脱掉睡衣，上床捉住她，然后顺势一滚，把她抱在身上。Stephanie僵硬地颤抖了一下。  
“还是你在上面吧，”她难为情地从他身上滚下来，“Owens同志说过的……她说，这样的姿势最适合怀孕。”  
是啊，就是这里不对。Lawrence想，是刀片——他最后一片剃须刀片，也用钝了。  
“想想吧，Lawrence，你不喜欢健康的宝宝吗？为党生儿育女……”  
天，别说了。他爬到Stephanie身上，爬到她两腿之间，俯下身来用一个吻打断她的话。  
到什么地方再搞两片刀片呢？  
她的嘴唇并不像它们看上去那样适合接吻。它们尝起来就像死人的嘴唇。她慌乱地推开他的舌头，扭过头去，对他说：“还有，Lawrence……尽量快点吧，我今天很累了。”  
如你所愿。Lawrence机械地抽动着。Stephanie像一具尸体，他则在奸尸。  
看来只能再去黑市一趟了。除了黑市，还有哪儿能搞到这些必要的小玩意？  
他感到自己的身体越来越紧绷，脑子越来越混沌。他知道要来了，他想喊叫，可是他只能想到一个词语。  
“……刀片！……”他低声叫起来，抓着她皮肤冰凉，肌肉僵硬的腰，送走了自己的最后一下。  
那一下仿佛抽走了他所有的力气。他精疲力竭地滚到一边，连自己也不知道，是身体太累了，还是信念倒塌了。  
“Lawrence……你刚刚说什么？”   
“没什么。”他有气无力地应付着。他忽然之间感到前所未有的厌恶，厌恶自己，厌恶所有这一切，所有这一切愚行，冷漠，难堪。  
“好吧，晚安。”Stephanie翻了个身，他们背对背睡觉。  
你会诧异，一个人不管什么样的日子都能过得下去。  
Lawrence躺在那里，等待厌恶像潮水一样褪去，脑海里重新浮现出他此刻唯一在乎的东西。  
明天，一定要去黑市搞点刀片。

这天他很快做完了修理厂的任务，早早地溜了出去。他避开空中盘旋的反吐丽蝇，潜入无产者的地界。  
作为一个党员，这是危险的举动。他本不想多做停留，可是缺乏规划，错综复杂的巷弄很快让他丢掉了他的方向感。  
也许应该找个人打听一下。可是这些无产者，这些涂着糟糕口红的小姑娘，这些蓬乱头发下面藏着凶狠眼睛的小伙子，这些用牙齿掉光的嘴含糊叫骂的老家伙，这些强盗，小偷，妓女，乞丐，对他这个穿着整齐工装的人抱着天然的敌意。  
他对上一双来者不善的眼睛，慌张地低下头，加快了脚步。他走过的街道越来越狭窄，越来越肮脏，越来越荒凉；偶尔遇见行人的神色越来越恶意；他踩到一只死老鼠，弄脏了他的工装靴。  
好吧，Lawrence，回去吧。马上要宵禁了。大不了明天开始留胡子吧。  
他垂头丧气地转身，对上那个小身影的时候双方都吓了一跳。  
是个无产者孩子。像一路上他见到的其他孩子一样瘦骨嶙峋，脸色苍白，邋里邋遢。他比他几乎要矮一个头，可是敢于鲁莽地直视他的眼睛。可随后Lawrence发现，他那双很大的绿色眼睛里并不是挑衅，而仅仅是粗鲁的好奇。  
男孩被他突如其来的转身吓得往后一跳，随后尴尬地笑了笑，又走上前来，解释说：“我没有在跟踪你什么的。”  
Lawrence警惕地没有接话。他没做什么错事。即便是弄点刀片，也是没办法的事，毕竟人人都知道这些小玩意只能从黑市搞。  
不过这孩子也不像是秘密警察的样子，根本不像。  
“我只是……”男孩又靠近一步，“你看起来像是在找什么东西。你在找什么呀？我可以帮忙吗？”  
他也不像是真心帮忙。不过Lawrence也用不着害怕一个麻雀大的孩子。  
他舔了舔干得粘在一起的嘴唇，说：“我在找刀片。”  
“跟我来。”  
男孩灵活得像只松鼠，在迷宫似的小巷里蹿来蹿去。Lawrence好几次都跟丢了他，然后前面的转角处忽然又探出他乱七八糟的脑袋，对他喊：“喂，这边。”  
他们在一片几近废墟的地方绕来绕去。Lawrence被他绕得晕头转向，不得不怀疑这小孩大概心怀鬼胎。也许在前面那个坍塌的拐角，立刻就会蹦出来一群拿着铁棍的小混混……可是他又有什么可抢？  
他像一个没有什么可失去的人一样紧跟着男孩。有些时候他甚至觉得有没有刀片都无所谓了。一切都无所谓了。  
男孩忽然在他前面停下了脚步。  
“喂，怎么了？”  
他一时间有点心慌，可他一再提醒自己他并没有做什么错事。当然不一定是秘密警察。一个无产者有一万种死法，也许其中某些并不比遭遇秘密警察更轻松。  
可是要Lawrence想象他可能遭遇的一万种死法，他也不会想到有下面这一出。  
男孩忽然回过头，揪住他的领子，凶狠地吻了他。  
男孩的吻很粗野，像野兽的吻。他尖尖的犬齿咬伤了他的嘴唇，舌头在他嘴里横冲直撞。  
一个党员这时应该怎么做？一个党员被无产者男孩亲吻的时候，应该怎么做？没有任何人告诉过他……  
他在惊愕之中，感到下腹已经熄灭的火焰忽然无可抑制地燃烧起来。  
从那一刻起他就清楚地知道，他完了。他们都完了。

在那个吻以前，他需要的只是刀片，仅此而已。他有美丽的妻子，每周三晚上他们都会做爱。但也许那不是做爱，从来不是。那仅仅是生殖。  
他任由男孩把他拽进废弃的屋子里，把他推搡到岌岌可危的沙发上。  
他目瞪口呆地看着男孩以他能想象最粗俗，最卖弄风骚的方式脱下衬衫和裤子，然后随手一扔。只是那轻轻的一挥手，仿佛把党，把老大哥，把整个思想体系都摧毁殆尽。  
思想罪并不导致死亡。思想罪就是死亡。  
“对不起，我不知道在哪里能搞到刀片。”男孩说着，跨坐到他腿上，点点他支着帐篷的工装裤，“不过我可以帮你这个忙。”  
他这才发现他的下半身走在他的脑子前面，居然已经硬得作痛。男孩顽劣地舔舔嘴唇，盯着那里，像是在垂涎一块不属于他的蛋糕。  
“等等，我还从来没有……”他大喊，急于捉住自己仅存的清醒。  
“这不就有了吗？”男孩野蛮地解开他的腰带，急躁地把手伸进他的裤子，鲁莽地抓住他的阴茎拉了出来。  
Lawrence被他弄疼了。他叫了一声，条件反射地抓住男孩把他按倒在身下。  
男孩的脸上一瞬间闪过惊愕的神色，随之而来的是咧嘴一笑，卖弄中一股孩子气。  
“有点儿上道了啊，宝贝？”  
他百口莫辩，痛苦地计算着自己的罪行。买春——重罪；同性性行为——重罪；与无产者交媾——重罪；奸淫未成年人——重罪。刀片，该死的刀片……今天走出厂门时，他还无罪可赦；而此刻，他已十恶不赦。他从来无法想象人可以堕落得这么快。  
男孩挺起腰，隔着内衣轻轻地摩擦着Lawrence的勃起。Lawrence感到他原来和他一样烫，一样硬，一样箭在弦上。滚烫的皮肤之下，欲望在涌动，如小兔在跳跃。  
他想要他。  
他也想要他。  
“你比我想象的大点。”男孩伸出舌头舔舔手指，轻轻摩挲着他的阴茎。  
男孩的髋骨在他凹陷的小腹和内衣之间形成一道迷人的缝隙。他的手指探进去，笨拙地脱掉了他的内衣。他的屁股摸上去起码不像看起来那么糟糕。他摸索着他的臀缝，手指在一圈略微凸起的环状肌肉上停留。男孩颤抖了一下。  
“你可以吗？”  
“来吧。”  
男孩用湿润的手指握着他怒张的阴茎，对准了自己的两腿之间。  
他冲进去的时候，男孩吃痛地叫了一声，可是赤红眼睛里狂热的神色没有削减半分。他让Lawrence想起野兽，那些越被弄疼越被激怒的野兽。  
“操，操，操……”  
刚开始很难。男孩随着他一下一下顶进去破碎地嚎叫着。他用滚烫的手抓着Lawrence的后背，把他钉死在他身上。  
他的手无意识地伸进男孩的背心，一路摸上去。他很结实，没有像他原先想象的那样全是骨头。他低下头来吻他瘦削的侧腰，他肋骨之间的凹陷。他能轻易地看见他的心脏在瘠薄的胸脯里狂跳。他小小的乳头随着心脏的搏动而颤抖不已。他咬住它们拉扯直到他喊疼。  
肠道因为异物的侵入而保护性地疯狂分泌着肠液，让Lawrence的动作容易多了。男孩的嚎叫逐渐变调成呜咽。他一定干过不少这种事了，他很知道如何让男人发疯。他抽离的时候，他的每一寸肠壁都痉挛着要他留下。他被催促着向更深的地方戳刺进去。他目空一切地，破釜沉舟地，孤注一掷地抽插着，他抽插好像他们没有明天。  
男孩的阴茎在他肚子上摩擦着，渗出的前液把他的衣服弄湿了一小片。男孩腾出一只手，战战兢兢地往身下摸索着，握住自己在崩溃边缘的勃起，狂热地撸动起来。在Lawrence又一次凶狠地插进去的时候，在他们的身体紧紧相接的时候，他抽搐了一下，仰头发出一声长长的叹息。他的精液溅在Lawrence身上，浸透了衣服，他的腹肌感到一种光滑又淫靡的触感。  
随之而来的是直肠一阵要人命的收缩。肉，滚烫的肉，颤抖的肉，四面八方的肉，向他柔软又有力地挤过来。他完全被压垮了，他喘不过气。他抓住男孩的屁股，往下腹急不可耐地送去。  
他是Lawrence Dimick，一名党员，一名丈夫，一名未来的父亲。老大哥用他无孔不入的威严而慈爱的目光看着他。他想要刀片。可是此刻，他只想用最下流的方式，握着一个男孩的屁股，把精液全都送进他肚子里。

暮色四合。  
男孩走在他前面，两个人都步履匆匆，没有人说话。Lawrence担心着宵禁，却不能控制自己不去看男孩的屁股。  
男孩在一个开阔的路口停下脚步，可是这次没有回过头来吻他。  
“到你们的地方了，我不能再往前走了。”  
“谢谢你。”Lawrence低低地说。没看见巡警和直升机，他向前走去，却被拉住了袖子。  
“该死，你等等！”  
男孩把他拽到墙角，一双不老实的手迅速地隔着衣服抚摸他的胸口，腰腹和屁股，踮脚在他嘴上轻轻吻了一下。  
“再见，小心点。”他贴在他耳边轻轻说，“只是，如果你需要……来Hungry Diamond找我。如果我不在，告诉他们你找Freddy。他们会知道的。”  
Lawrence还是没有得到刀片，不过他得到一个地址，一个名字，还有一个随时为他敞开的身体。  
明天开始留胡子吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虐橘文学哈哈哈哈哈哈哈写得我好快乐  
> *轻微强奸/虐待提及  
> *那个月亮星星的梗放在那里有点唐突 是跟索尔仁尼琴借的 因为实在太喜欢 虽然这可能让Freddy看起来像个憨批(他就是) 但作为1984原型在苏联早期很多未受教育的下层人民貌似都很信这一套 所以也不奇怪吧？

Freddy回到那个他称为家的狗窝，发现那个他称为妈妈的婊子似乎并不欢迎他。不过也罢，如果不是天气还没暖和到适合睡在街头，他回来干什么呢？  
妈妈局促地在围裙上擦着手，有点诧异地看着他：“Freddy……你怎么回来了？”  
“这是我家，我不能回来吗？”  
“可是我没做你的饭啊。”  
“罢了，我在外面吃过了。”他径直走进卧室，扑倒在床上，从外套口袋里摸出配给证，在黑暗中迅速地点了点，然后飞快地在饥饿的兄弟姊妹们看到之前藏了起来。  
他不是什么一无所有而依然有一颗金子心的孩子，他只是一个一无所有的孩子。关于他在外面做什么，他没有告诉妈妈，不过他猜她已经知道了。说实话，Freddy正是以这种方式出生的。她当然不会生气，大概高兴还来不及，毕竟又少一张嘴吃饭。  
他卖淫的历史最早可以追溯到十三岁。当时妈妈的男朋友跟他们住在一起。连Freddy都知道他有点毛病，不能对女人硬。他可怜的妈妈大概也就是看中他这一点。结果有一天他突然把Freddy按到了桌子上。完事以后他扔给他一点钱，稍微有自尊心的孩子都知道这些钱是不能花的，是要扔到河里的，可是他太饿了，转头就买东西吃了。毕竟屁股受了罪不能再让肚子受罪，是不是？时至今日他还不知道这有什么大不了，都是用劳动挣面包嘛。  
妈妈对此也没什么意见，她经常会躲在黑暗里欣慰地看着，因为她知道当那混蛋在殴打Freddy的时候就不能同时殴打她。不过精明的孩子都知道从最坏的情况下找最好的出路，他很快了解到男孩在这种市场上也有一席之地，于是欣然开始把手放在别的男人的腰上。  
他没有再饿肚子。在Hungry Diamond，人们瞧见他放声大笑，眼睛因快乐和狂放的极度冲动而闪闪发光，没有一点勉强和忧伤的神色。所有人都应该看看他跳舞的样子，那样子好像他是一块正在融化的奶油蛋糕，那么香，那么甜，谁都能舔一口。他活得很痛快。  
他偏过头去，从支离破碎的窗户看着夜空。今天的月亮比昨天的瘦。一颗星星掉了下来。  
要是当时问了他的名字就好了，他忽然想。  
他闻起来有肥皂的香味，他一定每天都洗澡。要么就是为了来找他，特地这么做的。他胸口的毛剃得很干净。他长得真好看——就像海报上的那些男人，那些肌肉结实，脸蛋标致，有一双迷人快乐眼睛的男人。可是他的眼睛不快乐。他的眼睛像一个故事，可惜以他的脑瓜想不明白。  
不对，他想说的不是这个，他想说——  
那个家伙和其他男人不一样。有什么不一样他说不出来。但是好像，他不只是想找个洞插进去完事。  
他抱着他，就像他是认真的。  
他抱着他，就像他命系于此。  
当他看着他的时候，他的眼睛里有些东西在燃烧，就像坠落的星星。  
他第一次觉得，也许在这个世界上，他起码对某些人意味着点什么。这个想法让他有一点点开心。

Freddy没有料到会这么快再见到他，他在他身上留下的痕迹甚至还没完全褪去。他格格不入地站在那里，酒馆里所有人都停止了说话。  
他有点局促，径直地向他走过来。  
“你偷了我的配给证。”听听，这就是他见面的第一句话。Freddy一听就笑了起来。  
“你管那叫偷？那你是什么，强奸？因为我从来没听说过嫖娼不要钱的道理。”  
他那理直气壮的样子，那微微撅起的下唇扬起一点得意的笑，在惹恼了Lawrence的同时，又让他特别想去吻他。  
“所以，你是来追回你的配给证的吗？”他看起来活像一个小无赖——不对，他就是个小无赖。  
他的嘴唇渴望地动了动：“你留着吧。”  
“来。”Freddy抓起他的手，带他往楼上跑去。  
楼上有一间邋遢的小客房，老远就能嗅见一股性爱的气味。爬楼梯的时候他们就已经箭在弦上。  
Freddy急不可耐地甩上门。他人不大，可是把Lawrence推到床上的时候力气够大的。他解开他的衬衣扣子，动作灵巧得让他怀疑他到底解开过多少人的扣子。Freddy把他的衬衣拽开的时候，他很庆幸在修理厂的工作让他仍然保持着良好的身形。  
Freddy从他的锁骨一路吻下来，像一只小船顺流而下。他们的裤子不知什么时候都失踪了。他试图阻止那孩子去吃他的阴茎，可是他的舌头像砂纸一样，知道所有正确的位置。他湿漉漉的口腔就像阴道。他除了呻吟不知还有什么能做。  
Freddy自己也憋得难受的时候，就把Lawrence的勃起吐了出来。他打开双腿跪在他两侧，然后对着它用力地坐了下来。即便缺乏润滑和准备，可是借助重力一下就进去很深，Freddy不知是因疼痛还是快感或者都有而高呼出声。  
“操，好涨。”他骂了一句，按在Lawrence的腹肌上，开始扭动屁股。因为缺少肠液，阴茎把肠道里的肉带进带出。他充血的阴茎随着他的律动在Lawrence眼前晃来晃去，他握住了它，轻轻地捏着它。  
“谢谢你，啊，该死，谢谢。”Freddy在他身上上气不接下气地道谢。他一用力，他的呻吟就拔得又尖又细。  
他们连窗帘都没来得及拉。逆着光，Freddy周身仿佛环绕着一圈天使般的光晕。Lawrence忽然很后悔，几乎是痛恨，自己第一次见到他的时候怎么会觉得他只是一个邋里邋遢的小鬼。他和党宣传海报里那些英俊少年不是一路人，可是他不难看。事实上，他意识到自己每多看他一眼都更加喜欢他。  
随着Freddy呜咽一声肆无忌惮地射在Lawrence身上，Lawrence也没有等太久，就在他痉挛的肠道内结束了一切。他们躺在那张浸透了无数人汗水和体液的恶心的床上喘息，四条腿交叠在一起。Lawrence在床角摸到了自己的裤子，朝倒在一边眼冒金星的男孩问：“抽烟吗？”  
“抽。”Freddy说。其实他从没碰过一支烟。  
Lawrence从口袋里翻出一支烟，点燃，吸了一口，递给Freddy。Freddy漫不经心地接过来，一个不注意，烟丝全都掉在了床上。  
“该死……对不起！”他慌张地把烟丝扫下床去。  
“没事。”Lawrence又拿出一支烟——他这个月的最后一支——点燃，递给他。  
Freddy小心翼翼地拿着，深吸了一口，呛得直咳。  
“谢谢你。”他把烟递回去，两个人你一口我一口。  
“喂，你想不想认识一下？”Freddy扭过头看着他，Lawrence想起他大概还不知道他的名字。  
“Larry.”他轻轻地说，吐出一口烟雾。  
“很高兴认识你。我说真的。”  
“我也是。”  
烟雾散去，Freddy在高潮的余韵和朦胧的睡意中，眯着眼睛看天上一轮浅浅的小月亮。月亮一天比一天更细瘦。  
“喂，Larry，你说旧月亮都去哪儿了？”他忽然没头没脑地冒出一句。  
“什么旧月亮？”  
他不耐烦地用下巴指指天上：“你觉得每天的月亮都是一样的吗？你瞧，今天的可比昨天的瘦多了。”  
Lawrence感到喉咙哽了一下，不知该怎么解释。过了好久，他才勉强说：“对不起，Freddy，其实每天的月亮都是一样的。”莫名其妙地，说出这句话让他觉得像是做了什么伤人的事情，心里一阵难过。  
Freddy一下子从床上滚起来，有点生气地瞪着他：“你怎么知道？”  
他打了个冷战。他怎么知道？因为他们是这么告诉他的。因为老大哥是这么说的。他相信，因为他们想让他相信，就像那一切的鬼话。  
战争就是和平！  
自由就是奴役！  
无知就是力量！  
去他妈的！  
于是他歉意地说：“我也不知道。你说呢？”  
Freddy躺了下来，出神地看着天：“我以前也想过这个。我觉得也许每天的旧月亮碎了，就变成了星星吧。”  
“为什么要变成星星？”  
“你怎么不明白呢？因为星星会往下掉，需要补充啊。”  
Lawrence笑了出来，在Freddy莫名其妙的时候，他在他额头上飞快地吻了一下。


End file.
